


Live Fast, Die Young

by TheInsaneFox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Betrayal, Car Sex, Con Artist AU, End game Otapliroy, Feelings? What are those?, M/M, Mentions of alcohol and drugs, Semi-Public Sex, Street Racing AU, Yuri doesn't understand you can have feelings for someone you're having sex with, Yuri with both JJ and Otabek, kind of a Fast and Furious AU I guess?, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsaneFox/pseuds/TheInsaneFox
Summary: Yuri and JJ are part of a ring of con artists who also do illegal street racing. Their relationship has always been tenuous, but now that the mysterious Otabek has shown up, there's an even bigger wedge being driven between them.And of course, leave it to Yuri to fuck it all up. Now with more than ever riding on this job, Yuri is going to have to learn to make some decisions and maybe to trust some people in his life.





	Live Fast, Die Young

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Francowitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/gifts).



> I'm only a couple of weeks late, but here is my piece for the Pliroy Valentine's Exchange 2018! Go figure I had an idea that ultimately ran away with me, so I decided to make this a multichap fic because I guess I have no chill.
> 
> Special thanks to my friends Voxane, accidental-mormon, Softieghost, Thoughtsappear, and Copperwings for listening to me bitch and moan the whole time about this plot bunny that got away from me and encouraging me/helping me make it better, and to icycoldmoondprincess for helping me do one last look over of a beta read before posting!
> 
> Also, in case anybody is wondering, here are the cars I describe the boys driving:
> 
> JJ: Drives a red [Ferrari 458](https://www.autoblog.com/buy/2015-Ferrari-458+Italia-Base__2dr_Coupe/) (just imagine it with the tacky decals LOL)
> 
> Yuri: purple [Lamborghini Huracan](http://www.legacydiecast.com/lb-lamborghini-huracan-purple-flash-by-hobby-design)
> 
> Otabek: Black [Aston Martin Vanquish](https://www.carpixel.net/wallpapers/5101/2014-aston-martin-vanquish-carbon-black.html)

The hot sun of the Southern California desert was beating mercilessly into the residents ambling around Los Angeles. Yuri sneered as he pulled his sunglasses over his eyes, grumbling how the sun was just going to make him freckle so much more than he already was. For someone who really hated the heat, he wasn’t sure why he lived in this place. He missed Russia, missed his grandpa. At least in Moscow he didn’t have to spend the first ten minutes of meeting someone guessing how much of their body was natural versus fake. But he was in California for a purpose, and he couldn’t complain about the lifestyle it had earned him--his Jimmy Choos were not exactly something he could have afforded working at the diner back home.

As he rounded the corner on the street his house was on, he heard the familiar roar of an engine coming up behind him. There was no mistaking the red monstrosity with the huge maple leaf decal on the hood as JJ pulled up in front of Yuri’s house. Hell, he’d even had his own initials painted on the back in some fancy script, a detail that made Yuri scrunch his nose in disgust every time he saw it. Yuri mourned for the Ferrari that JJ had desecrated but it was also part of what made JJ who he was--tacky and narcissistic.

JJ was leaning against his car and waiting for him as Yuri crossed the last few strides to the front of his house. He loved the feral grin JJ was giving him as he took in the sight of Yuri in short denim cutoffs and a loose, cropped tank top. His long, tan legs and toned abs were shamelessly on display, and Yuri didn’t even pretend that he hadn’t noticed the bob of JJ’s Adam apple as he swallowed. Without even asking, Yuri closed the gap between them and yanked JJ down for a kiss by the front of his shirt, biting his lip just this side of playfully as he pulled away and turned to unlock his front door.

“Why didn’t you take the Lambo out?” JJ asked as Yuri jiggled the key and managed to swing the door open.

Yuri shrugged, tossing his keys on the side table next to the entrance and headed back towards the kitchen. He took a moment to revel in the feeling of the cold air conditioning blasting from the vents after the walk home in the scorching heat.

“It’s a nice day and I was just walking down to the corner mart.” He didn’t think he needed to explain himself to JJ, even if he did have a habit of burying his dick in Yuri’s ass on an almost daily basis.

There was a pause as Yuri opened the refrigerator and pulled two cold beers from it, handing one to JJ and pressing the other to his forehead for a minute while he let the condensation cool him off a tiny bit. He didn’t even blink when JJ walked straight to the drawer where Yuri kept the bottle opener, successfully popping the top off of his beer before handing the opener over to Yuri.

“We still on for tonight?” JJ asked, breaking the silence.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t we be?” Yuri was legitimately confused why JJ felt he had to confirm their plans.

JJ shrugged. “Yakov just wants to make sure. He’s got some hustle going and wants us to be there for it.”

“Well, obviously. Why else would you be asking?”   
  
JJ looked away at that point and continued to drink his beer. He was clearly trying to act like there was no reason he was bringing this up.

Yuri didn’t buy it, but also knew better than to push the subject. Their relationship wasn’t one built on feelings, rather the mutual need for self-destruction and to get off. And given that JJ was here in the middle of the day meant one of two things: he was either looking for sex, or he had something work-related to discuss. Sometimes it was both.

He opened his own beer and took a long pull as he waited for JJ to say whatever it was he had come here to say. He could tell by the way the other man was fidgeting with the label on his beer bottle that something was on his mind. JJ always had a hard time getting out even the most mundane of things and Yuri had long learned to just let him be until he could say it.

“Otabek will be there tonight,” JJ finally spoke.

Yuri raised a curious eyebrow. “Oh?”

JJ shrugged in response, as if there wasn’t anything else to say on the matter. Yuri knew there was more going on, but again, it wasn’t part of their relationship to push emotional issues. So instead Yuri did the one thing he knew would drag JJ’s mind away from whatever it was he was reeling in.

Placing the sweating bottle of beer down on the kitchen counter, Yuri strode forward until he was directly in front of JJ, breathing his air and pressing the length of his body against him. He leaned in and nipped at JJ’s lips before lowering his mouth to suck at the nape of JJ’s neck. Once JJ groaned in appreciation, Yuri began to work his ministrations downward, leaving a trail of bites and bruises in his wake until he was kneeling and eye level with the fly of JJ’s jeans. Just because they weren’t ones to talk about their feelings, didn’t mean Yuri wasn’t going to cheer JJ up by giving him the most mind-blowing blowjob of his life.

Just as Yuri was unzipping JJ’s pants, he felt a hand grab his chin and force him to look up.

“Hey. You don’t need to do this,” JJ’s blue eyes were searching Yuri’s green ones, as if there was a specific answer he was expecting from Yuri.

Yuri shot JJ a confused look but shrugged and returned to a standing position, allowing JJ enough space to zip himself back up. If JJ noticed the questioning look Yuri was giving him, he chose to ignore it. Instead, he placed a searing kiss to Yuri’s lips and pulled away before it could escalate.   
  
“See you tonight,” JJ said before turning to walk out of Yuri’s front door.

Yuri didn’t even try to make sense of everything as he watched JJ’s retreating back. Now that he knew Otabek was going to be there tonight, Yuri had to focus on what to wear instead.

 

* * *

 

 

Once the sun set over the desert, Yuri felt himself come to life. The gathering of people around the stretch of deserted road this far outside of the city was the reason he existed. Cars were lined up along the starting line and scantily dressed people were all dancing and drinking around them as they waited for the next race to start. Everyone knew Yuri and shouted greetings and propositions at him as he pulled up in his purple Lamborghini Huracan, but he ignored them all beyond a flirty wink.

Everyone, that was, except for the short man with the dark undercut waiting by the black Aston Martin Vanquish.

Yuri threw his car into park and climbed out, making sure to show off the swell of his ass in the impossibly tight black jeans he was wearing. He saw the glint of interest coming from the object of his attention, and so without waiting for an invitation, confidently made his way over.

“Otabek,” He greeted, practically purring the name.

“Yuri,” Otabek returned, sounding disinterested to everyone else except for Yuri.

But Yuri knew all the nuances of this man’s voice, from the differences between being bored and intrigued, to the sound he made while he came all over Yuri’s waiting face. A shiver ran down Yuri’s spine at the memory, hoping tonight would be a repeat of that.

Otabek had mysteriously appeared on the racing circuit about a year ago. It was common for seedy people to show up out of nowhere and start racing, but Otabek somehow stuck out from the sea of broken people the moment he showed up. Something about his stoic personality and good looks drew Yuri in.  Maybe it was because Otabek didn’t care for small talk, a similarity he had with Yuri, or maybe it was because he had the biggest cock Yuri had ever laid eyes on, but all Yuri knew was that Otabek was a drug, and Yuri was addicted to doing line and after line of him.

He could tell Otabek was appraising Yuri’s ride in his mind, something Yuri felt quite smug about. When he’d first come to the States, Yuri had barely had enough money to buy groceries. Now, he was rolling into these illegal street races in a car worth more than most people’s homes. It was no Aston Martin, but listening to that engine roar to life and flying down the streets was as satisfying to Yuri as a hard orgasm.

When Yuri had first met Otabek, he was so thrilled to find out that he was from Kazakhstan because it meant there was finally someone in this shitshow of a situation that could speak his native Russian. Every time that they were together, they would speak in low tones, as if they were trying to keep a secret, despite the fact that nobody else around them could understand what they were saying.   
  
“ _ Haven’t seen you in a while, _ ” Yuri was speaking Russian now, grateful he wouldn’t have to pretend to socialize with the dumb groupies that were hanging around.   
  
“ _ Some things came up that I had to take care of, _ ” Otabek replied, not offering to elaborate.   
  
“ _ That’s a shame. I’ve missed racing you almost as much as I’ve missed riding your fat cock,” _ Yuri privately preened when he noticed how that last sentence made Otabek’s eyes darken with lust. “ _ Nobody else has been able to beat me.” _

“ _ Guess we’ll have to fix that tonight,” _ The smirk on Otabek’s face was surprisingly obvious.   
  
“ _ Which part? Beating me in the race or you fucking me?” _   
  
“ _ Both.” _

That was when a girl in nothing more than denim cutoffs and a red bikini top stood on a box to the side of the street, placing a megaphone to her mouth. “The race will be starting in ten minutes! Drivers, get ready!”

Yuri winked at Otabek, who replied with their customary pre-race wish of “Davai!” and a thumbs up, before both of them returned to their respective cars and turn their engines over.

By this point, the engines were too loud to hear the girl, so after counting down from five on her fingers, she dropped a red flag and the racers took off.

JJ was of course the first one to break to the front of the line, but that was typical for him. Yuri knew JJ always started strong and by the end would almost always get overtaken. It didn’t matter how many times Yuri told him that his method was stupid, JJ would get defensive and say “It’s just JJ style!” and completely ignore whatever Yuri was trying to tell him. This would always lead to them yelling at each other, and eventually that would turn into a quick, hot fuck in the back of the shop where they worked on their cars.   
  
Soon enough, Yuri had closed the gap between his car and that damn JJ tramp stamp on the Ferrari. There was always a smug feeling of satisfaction as Yuri overtook that heinous car, but it was even better knowing how pissed off it made JJ to lose to Yuri  _ again _ . Yuri made sure to blow JJ a kiss as he passed him.  
  
They were coming to the final stretch of the race and Yuri wasn’t surprised to see the black Aston Martin catching up to him. Otabek was the only one who had ever beaten Yuri, and he had to admit it was part of what attracted him to this mysterious man.   
  
So when they were neck and neck, Yuri tried one last trick. Pressing a button on his steering wheel, he hoped it would be enough.   
  
But Otabek knew exactly what Yuri was about to do. And then he pulled ahead and beat Yuri by less than a second.

As the cars came to a stop, Yuri wasted no time in jumping out of his seat. Otabek was waiting for him, smug grin on his face and wearing an excited look. But just as Yuri was opening his mouth to say something, JJ came flying out of nowhere to grab Yuri and spun him around by the shoulders so that they were face to face.   
  
“What the fuck, Yuri? You never lose!” JJ was screaming in his face.   
  
“Fuck off, Leroy! So I lost one, what’s the big deal?” Yuri was angry and defensive, having no clue where JJ’s tantrum was coming from.   
  
JJ pushed away from Yuri and ran his fingers through his hair, tugging violently at the roots. “This is bad,” he kept grumbling over and over, peppered with a few swears in French,

Unable to stand it anymore, Yuri grabbed JJ’s wrist to stop him from ripping out anymore of his hair. “What the actual fuck is your problem?”

For a moment, Yuri was worried JJ was about to have a full blown panic attack. He recognized the look in those blue eyes and grabbed his face and began whispering something only JJ could hear. It worked, causing JJ to take a deep breath before finally whispering in a quiet tone only Yuri could hear, “Yakov.” 

Yuri’s eyes went wide. Suddenly realizing just how bad this really was, he grabbed JJ by the hand and dragged him away from the crowd until they were standing behind a dumpster, hidden from view and hopefully out of earshot. Otabek was left behind and all but forgotten about at this point, Yuri figuring they’d have to find another time for him to ride that man.   
  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Yuri hissed, smacking JJ on the side of the head.

“Ow!” JJ shot back. “And for precisely this reason! You’re shit at keeping a low profile.”   
  
“Well now we’re both fucked!” Yuri was trying so hard not to yell. The last thing either of them needed was to be traced back to anything Yakov had orchestrated around this event.

JJ had returned to his pacing and ripping on his hair. Yuri, in his own way, was also panicking, but he had much more experience at forcing down his feelings than his business partner did. Growing up dirt poor in Moscow had more than prepared him for this kind of work, but he often wondered how a rich boy like JJ had landed in this lifestyle.

Unfortunately, Yuri didn’t have much time to ponder these questions. An eruption of panicked screams broke out and suddenly people were all running in different directions as cars took off. They didn’t even have to hear someone scream “Cops!” to understand what was happening before they were both sprinting back to their cars to get the fuck out of there.

“Shit!” Yuri and JJ both swore as they bolted back to where their cars were sitting.    
  
Yuri frantically looked around for Otabek but didn’t see the Aston Martin, so figured that he must have already taken off. He didn’t have time to keep searching for him and instead jumped into the driver’s seat of the Lamborghini and peeled out of the street they were located on. In his haste to get out of there, he’d forgotten to check that JJ had made it back to his car. But they’d agreed that when it came to dealing with the police, their first priority was to get themselves out of there and then find each other later.

He gave himself precisely thirty minutes of driving around random streets in the hopes of losing any trail on him before turning down a road that would lead to a small park. Yuri and JJ had determined it as their rendezvous point for such an occasion, and he could only hope JJ would find his way there as well. It was secluded and dark this time of night, which made it perfect, although Yuri would have preferred if they were in their everyday cars rather than the flashy sports ones that they drove right now.

Sure enough, that damned red Ferrari was already there and waiting for him. JJ ran to him, grabbing Yuri’s face between his hands and looking him over for any cuts or fresh bruises.   
  
“For fucks sake, Leroy! I’m fine!” Yuri snarled, shoving JJ away from him.

“I just wanted to make sure. Jesus Christ, Yuri! You know how bad it would be if we’d gotten caught. We don’t have just illegal street racing to worry about on our records--”

Yuri was so annoyed that he slapped a hand over JJ’s mouth to get him to immediately stop talking. “Shut the fuck up, JJ. We made it out, that’s all that matters.”

He felt as JJ took a deep breath and closed his eyes, probably doing his mental exercises that kept him from tipping over the precipice of another anxiety attack. When he reopened them, they were calmer, and he nodded his acknowledgement that he wouldn’t panic if Yuri let go.

“Yuri,” JJ started, reaching for him and pulling him into a suffocating embrace that was a touch more intimate than they normally allowed. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Frozen for a second and unsure of how to respond, Yuri awkwardly brought his arms around JJ’s waist to loosely return the embrace. Somehow, he had a feeling they were crossing over the threshold from casual fuck buddies to something resembling a real relationship. But in that moment, Yuri found himself unable to care. The way JJ was clinging to him, the tone of his voice--it was too much and suddenly Yuri felt the adrenaline of the situation and the need to just be  _ close _ to someone for once in his fucked up life.   
  
“Jeh Jeh,” Yuri whispered, turning his head.   
  
JJ didn’t need any further prompting to know what it was Yuri was asking for. Their lips met in a hot kiss, mouths already open and waiting. Yuri moaned and deepened the kiss, pulling JJ closer against him as he worked his tongue into the other’s mouth, teasing and tasting all at once. JJ’s hands eventually left Yuri’s shoulders and began running up and down his sides, causing him to shiver as they slid under his shirt and lightly brushed over his exposed skin. When JJ’s hands ventured under the waistband of Yuri’s jeans and began teasing the hemline of his boxer briefs, Yuri felt something inside of him finally break.   
  
Everything was too hot, too much all at once. He was tugging at JJ’s shirt and trying to wordlessly tell him that he wanted it off, and  _ now _ . JJ caught on and broke away long enough to tug it off over his head while Yuri did the same. They came back together like two storm fronts colliding, all heat and electricity with no control over what was happening. 

Yuri moaned into JJ’s mouth. “Fuck me. Now.”

JJ grunted an incoherent response. Yuri could tell he was similarly drunk on lust and need, running on autopilot as they stripped away the last of their clothes. Part of Yuri was screaming that he shouldn’t be using JJ like this, that it was just a visceral reaction to nearly getting caught and thinking that he might have lost him. But the other part, the bigger one, was screaming at Yuri to shut the fuck up--sure, it wasn’t right, but since when had that been an issue for him or JJ?

“Yuri,” JJ was slurring his words as he kissed and bit along Yuri’s neck. “Where?”

Yuri looked around, frantically realizing that they were standing in a public park, very naked, and that this could end badly if they didn’t find somewhere more private to do this. Neither the Ferrari nor the Lamborghini were ideal given their lack of space inside, but he figured it was better than nothing, so he shoved JJ towards the red monstrosity.

Getting inside the damned car was a puzzle of limbs and swears as they tried to find a position that worked for them without getting the gear shift in someone’s ribs. They settled with Yuri in JJ’s lap, squirming as JJ awkwardly reached around to prep him with his fingers and some lube that had appeared from seemingly nowhere. But the awkwardness of the situation was forgotten as Yuri began to grind against JJ’s erection, eliciting a delicious moan from him. Prepping was done hastily, Yuri whining that he was  _ fine _ and ready. But JJ ignored him, taking extra care to make sure he was stretched and ready. 

When JJ finally slid his cock into Yuri, whatever reservations they’d been holding back snapped. With every thrust, Yuri was there to meet him with a roll of his hips, and the car rocked in time to their groans. Feeling himself getting close, Yuri reached down between them to start stroking his dick, using the pre-come leaking from the tip to lubricate his hand. He bounced on JJ’s cock, throwing his head back as he let JJ know just how close he was. And when JJ hit his prostate with a particularly harsh snap of the hips, Yuri cried out as he came all over both of their stomachs.

JJ followed quickly after that, whining a barely audible “Yuri!” as he came deep inside of him. Neither moved to extricate themselves once they’d come down from their respective orgasms, and instead sat there to lazily kiss each other. They each told themselves it had all been about the adrenaline and the physical pleasure, but even Yuri was sensing fissures in the foundation of their relationship. If he realized he was beginning to feel something more for JJ than the need to jerk off to thoughts of him once in a while, Yuri would die before ever letting JJ know that.

The sound of a phone buzzing finally broke the spell that had settled over them like a thick blanket. JJ was whimpering that they shouldn’t answer it, but Yuri had a sinking feeling it was Yakov calling to tell them exactly what he was going to do to them now that they had unintentionally fucked up whatever scheme he’d had planned around their race tonight. So feeling like he was about to face the executioner, Yuri answered his phone without even glancing at the screen.   
  
“What do you want?” Yuri snarled, his usually greeting to Yakov. 

But the voice at the other end was too young, too desperate to be the old man.

“Yura!” Otabek’s voice snapped him back to reality. “Where are you?”

“Beka? I’m fine, what the fuck happened to you?” Yuri blinked, ignoring the feeling of JJ tensing beneath him as he sat still straddling the other man’s lap.

He suspected JJ knew damn well that Yuri and Otabek were fucking around, but this was neither the time nor place to bring it up.

“I got out, but just barely. The cops are onto the leaders of the street racing ring.” Otabek sounded concerned, like he was actually convinced Yuri and JJ were about to get arrested.   
  
“I’m glad you’re okay, but I’m sure that’s just paranoia talking,” Yuri dismissed the confused look JJ shot him at that statement.=

The next statement concerned Yuri as he noticed Otabek switched to Russian, probably wanting to make sure nobody was eavesdropping. “ _ Come to my place. I need to talk to you.” _

_ “Why?” _ Yuri replied in Russian as well, knowing JJ was going to bitch about that later.  _ “Everything is fine, and I’m kinda busy right now.” _

_ “Please.” _ the statement was pleading and strained, both emotions Yuri was not used to hearing from Otabek.

_ “Okay. I’ll meet you at your place in about an hour.” _ Yuri confirmed before hanging up.  
  
Now that the conversation was over, Yuri slid off JJ’s lap, biting his lip and ignoring the feeling of emptiness from no longer being filled by JJ’s cock. He opened the door and stumbled out, scrambling to find the clothes that they’d hastily cast off in their hurry to get in the Ferrari. Once he’d located his pants, he threw JJ’s clothes at him, taking care to hit him in the face with them.   
  
“Are you going to tell me why Otabek called?” JJ was trying to act like he was fine, but Yuri could see the tightening in his throat that betrayed him.

“I’m going to his place. He sounds scared, I think something happened and he didn’t want to talk about it over the phone.”

JJ’s nostrils flared as he pulled his shirt over his head, and Yuri tried not to notice the internal war he saw going on behind those blue eyes. “Yuri, I don’t trust him.”

This caused Yuri to pause as he was pulling his leopard print Louboutins on. As far as he’d known, JJ and Otabek were friends, so this was news to him. “What the hell makes you say that?”

“I just--look, I can’t quite put my finger on it. But something about him is off, and I don’t like it.”   
  
Yuri fixed him with a steady glare before shrugging and finishing putting his shoes back on. “Whatever. I’m going to go see what’s up.”   
  
JJ grabbed Yuri’s hand, stopping him from grabbing anything else. “Yuri, please. Don’t go to Otabek’s.”

He didn’t miss the disappointment that flashed across those blue eyes, but Yuri still shook his head and said, “I’m going. You can come with me or not, your choice.”

Yuri walked back over to the Lamborghini, pausing to see if JJ was joining him. When he raised a pale eyebrow in question, JJ threw his hands up in the air. “You’re going to regret doing this, Yuri.”

He felt betrayed when JJ got in the Ferrari and drove away, leaving Yuri alone. He knew JJ was wrong, that Otabek was one of them, but he couldn’t help the feeling of something eating away at his stomach. Something was definitely off, but he didn’t have time to worry about it at that moment.

When his phone chimed with a text from Otabek telling him to hurry, Yuri shook his head and jumped into the car and peeled out of the park towards Otabek’s apartment.


End file.
